The Lion King III - Simba's Heir
by Umuntu
Summary: The sequel of Simba's Pride, or at least my seeing of it. And the start of a great adventure that stretches over multiple stories


The Lion King III : Simba's Heir ver 1.5  
by Eben Prentzler  
  
LEGAL NOTE:   
  
This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's  
feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride."   
Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and   
"The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney   
Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces   
based on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as   
you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.   
My e-mail address is : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
WARNING : You must watch the first two "Lion King" movies before you can   
understand the following story.  
  
FOREWORD :  
  
After I saw the first two "Lion King" movies, I decided complete a whole saga  
of "The Lion King". Most of the characters in this story was inspired by the  
first two "Lion King" movies and as for the rest I just made it up and it is  
also the same in the stories which follows "The Lion King III".  
  
-Eben Prentzler  
  
THE  
______________  
LION KING III   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SIMBA'S HEIR version 1.4  
By : Eben Prentzler  
Contents:  
The Cast  
The Story So Far  
The Script:  
The Terrible Truth  
Confirmed Suspicions  
Timon & Pumbaa Decides  
The Story Of Kisasian  
Kisasian's Revenge  
Kiara's Training  
Kovu's Lesson / Timon & Pumbaa Leaves  
Under The Stars  
The Vision   
The Reunion Of Blood  
The Savannah  
Vitani's Death  
The Plot  
The Battle For The Pridelands  
Simba Steps Down / Simba & Nala's Death  
The Presentation  
  
THE CAST:  
Old Characters :   
Simba : The king and ruler of the Pridelands.  
Nala : The queen and mate to Simba.  
Kiara : Daughter and heir to the throne.  
Kovu : Son of Zira and new addition to Simba's pride, betrothed to   
Kiara.  
Vitani : Daughter of Zira and now a faithful follower of Simba.  
Zira : Thought to be dead, on a new path for revenge.  
Rafiki : Friend Of The Pride (plays a small role).  
Shenzi, Banzai, Ed : Abandoned the Pridelands years ago, but is still  
here.  
Timon And Pumbaa : Some of Simba's friends (plays a small role).  
Zazu : King's advisor (plays small role).  
Scar : Only a Vision.  
Mufasa : Only a Vision.  
Nuka : Only a Vision.  
  
New Characters :  
Kisasian {Ki-sa-see-an}: Brother of Nuka, but is more built than Nuka   
was, has big bushy mane and a few scars over   
his body from long journeys.  
Lobomi {Low-bow-me}: Wife and mate to Kisasian. Almost looks like   
Simba's mother(Sarabi).  
  
THE STORY SO FAR:  
It all happened when a jealous lion (Scar) decided to betray his brother  
(Mufasa) and take over the Pridelands. Scar murdered Mufasa and send  
his "loyal" hyenas to kill Simba, son of Mufasa and rightful heir to the  
throne. Simba got away without Scar knowing about it. Scar got his  
wish and took over the Pridelands with his "loyal" hyena followers  
with the remaining lionesses only duty is to hunt. Simba then survived  
with aid of his new found friends, Timon (a wisecracking meerkat) and  
Pumbaa (a overweight warthog). While Simba grew, his best friend  
Nala also grew and one night when decided she could take it any more,  
she ran off to find help. She found Simba in the place where he was  
hiding and with the help of Rafiki she convinced Simba to go back and   
take back the Pridelands that rightfully belongs to him. Just before the  
battle for the Pridelands Scar blamed Simba for Mufasa's death in front  
of the whole pride, but with a bit of persuasion (threat of being   
strangled) he admitted to the murder of Mufasa, and the battle started.  
During the battle Scar talked a bit to much, by accusing the hyenas of   
all the plans to kill Mufasa and Simba, without him knowing that they  
were listening. At the end Simba threw Scar off Pride Rock and he   
survived, but he didn't survive his own betrayal over the hyenas as they  
attacked Scar. After the battle Simba took his place in the Pridelands  
as king. The remaining the followers of Scar were banished to the   
outlands and the was known as the outsiders. After a few months of   
ruling he produced a new cub (Kiara) to complete the "Circle Of Life"   
again. But little did he knew about the plans Zira (Follower of Scar)   
had for revenge for the death of Scar. She trained her cub Kovu   
(born before the exile) with the help of Nuka (older brother of Kovu)   
and Vitani (sister to Kovu) to avenge Scar's death. But Kovu fell in   
love with Kiara (Simba's Daughter) and foiled his mother's plans. Zira's  
pride finally joined Simba's pride, but Zira couldn't let go of Scar's  
death and try to attack Simba for one final time. Kiara stopped Zira of  
attacking Simba and they both went over the edge of the gorge where the   
river was flowing strongly. Zira didn't accept Kira's ( who was on a   
ledge just above her) help in trying to save her life. Zira jumped   
backwards into the river laughing all the way down. Then there was a   
big celebration at Pride Rock when Simba announced the betrothal  
of Kovu and Kiara. The night came and went......  
  
(And know the story continues...)  
  
THE SCRIPT:  
  
[SCENE I : THE TERRIBLE TRUTH]  
  
(The sun came out over the horizon warming up the surface of the Pride Rock. Inside  
the den a beam of sunlight awoken Kiara from her terrible nightmare. She   
stood up trying to shake off the remaining memories of the dream. She   
walked outside to admire the sunrise. Nala saw her walking out and followed  
her outside. Nala saw Kiara sitting on the edge.)  
  
NALA : Morning Kiara.  
  
(Kiara, noticing her mother behind her, turn around)  
  
KIARA : Oh, good morning mother.  
  
(Kiara, turned back to her original position letting out great big sigh)  
  
NALA : Kiara, what's the matter? Is it about yesterday.  
KIARA : I really don't want to talk about it.  
NALA : Come on, tell me what is wrong.  
KIARA : (turning back to Nala) Alright, you are right it is about yesterday,  
when I tried to save Zira's life she totally refused....  
NALA : (interrupting) But that is how she was, evil and self relying,   
wouldn't accept any help from anybody.  
KIARA : Listen, there was more to it than just that.  
NALA : (Confused) What to you mean?  
KIARA : She didn't slip as everyone thought.  
NALA : (Surprised) WHAT !?  
KIARA : I saw everything, after she refused she started smiling at me.  
While she was smiling at me, she released her grip and fell into the   
river.  
NALA : Don't let guilt eat you up from inside, it wasn't your fault that she  
was a bit crazy.  
KIARA : It's not that, I think that she survived that terrible fall into the  
river.  
NALA : Kiara....  
KIARA : I know it sounds ridiculous mother, but I just have a feeling deep in  
my bones that she is still alive.  
NALA : If your suspicion is correct, then we're not out of danger yet.  
KIARA : But mother if she survived the river, she won't survive out there   
all alone.  
NALA : Believe me she is not alone.  
KIARA : What do you mean mother?  
NALA : Not now, I will tell you the story when Simba and Kovu is awake,   
because they need to hear it as well.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
[SCENE II : CONFIRMED SUSPICIONS]  
  
[FADE IN, DOWN RIVER]  
  
(Zira lies on the bank of the river. She slowly awakens. All Zira can   
remember of the fall was being dragged under by the strong currents of the  
river and she also remembers that she limped out onto the bank of the river.  
She figured she must have passed out, probably from all the struggling to   
get to shore. Then she suddenly remembered every detail of the battle,  
upon remembering her defeat she also remembered the betrayal of her whole   
pride and most terrible fact, the betrayal of her own daughter for which she  
cared for, for so many years. She finally got the strength to get up and   
she started to limp towards the east.)  
  
ZIRA : (Talking to herself) It's not over yet Simba, not by far. Zira is   
still around till I see your bloody corpse breaths out its last breath.  
But know this, my vengeance is now greater than ever, now that you   
stole away my daughter from me.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE III : TIMON & PUMBAA DECIDES]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Timon and Pumbaa sits on top of Pride Rock)  
  
PUMBAA : Timon, I miss our old home. Can somebody get homesick ?  
TIMON : Too late.  
  
(Pumbaa looks at Timon holding his stomach)  
  
PUMBAA : Are you okay ?  
TIMON : (sarcastically) Yes, I feel like I'm on top of the world.  
PUMBAA : I thought you were on top of Pride Rock.  
TIMON : You idiot, of course I'm not okay. I got terrible stomach ache.  
  
(Pumbaa thinks a bit. Then he picks up Timon like a baby over his shoulder   
and pats his back)  
  
TIMON : BURP!!!! Aaah, much better. Just gas.  
PUMBAA : Sorry.  
TIMON : Not you.  
PUMBAA : Are you going to answer my question ?  
TIMON : Okay let me think. Ummm-lets see now-hmmm, what was the question ?  
PUMBAA : Can someone get home sick ?  
TIMON : Sick of this home, you got to be kidding.  
PUMBAA : No-no, I mean can you miss your old home so much that you feel sick.  
TIMON : I guess so. You wanna go home ?  
PUMBAA : (sadly) Yep!  
TIMON : Okay, lets go. But let's tell Simba first.  
PUMBAA : Why ?  
TIMON : Do you want his search parties to find us in our old home ?  
PUMBAA : I didn't know you can party while looking for someone.  
TIMON : Whoa! Dumber than advertised.  
PUMBAA : What?  
TIMON : Nothing, nothing. Let's find Simba.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE IV: THE STORY OF KISASIAN]  
  
[FADE IN, THE PRIDELANDS. CAMERA ZOOMS IN TO SPOT BEHIND PRIDE  
ROCK WHERE NALA GATHERED SIMBA, KOVU AND KIARA.]  
  
(Simba, Kovu, Nala and Kiara sat in the shade of a tree to stay out of the   
still heating sun. They sat in silence. Then finally after a few minutes   
Simba decided to break the silence.)  
  
SIMBA : Okay Nala what is this all about?  
NALA : We're just waiting for Vitani, this involves her to.  
  
(Vitani finally appeared and joined the group in the cool shade of the tree.)  
  
NALA : Now that everybody is here I can begin, but before I start (Looking   
at Kiara) Kiara wants tell everybody about what really happened on   
that ledge yesterday.  
KIARA : (Pleading) Please mother, not again. It hurts to much to talk about  
it.  
NALA : (voice of concern) Kiara you have to, or nobody will understand the   
story that I'm about to tell.  
KIARA : Okay! When I tried to save Zira yesterday (Kiara starts stuttering   
as if she is breaking up inside) sh-sh-sh-she didn't slip.....  
  
(Everybody gasped with the breaking of this news. Everybody looks at her and   
almost simultaneously say "WHAT!?")  
  
KIARA : (continuing) ....you heard me. (Almost on the verge of crying out   
loud) I-I-I-I tried to help her, b-b-b-b-but she refused and then she  
released her grip on the stone she was holding on to. A-a-a-a-as she  
fell she smiled at me and disappeared under the currents.  
  
(Kiara breaks into a silent cry. Kovu moved over to Kiara and calmed her   
down a bit)  
  
KOVU : (to Kiara) Don't worry it is all over now. (To Nala) This is all very  
informative but what is the point you are trying to make here?  
NALA : Well Kiara told me that she suspects that Zira survived.  
KOVU : (to Nala) That can't be true.  
SIMBA : I agree, nobody can survive such a fall.  
NALA : But just think about it, she wouldn't have let go if she didn't think  
she could survive those terrible currents.  
SIMBA : Okay fine, let say she survived what can she do? She has no pride  
behind her anymore.  
KOVU : And If she survived, where can she go? I think if she did survive  
she would last a week.  
VITANI : Don't forget Kovu mother was a great fighter. She can get the   
strength to do almost everything. I myself think that mother could  
have survived.  
NALA : Let me answer the question about where can she go. (To Vitani)   
Vitani, do you remember somebody named Kisasian?  
VITANI : Sounds familiar, let me see (thinking a bit) Kisasian, Kisasian.   
Hmmm, I just can't remember properly.  
NALA : (To Vitani and Kovu) He was your brother.  
VITANI : Excuse me!  
KOVU : Can you run that by me again.  
NALA : Yes, your brother Kovu.  
KOVU : Your kidding right (voice of concern) right?  
NALA : I'm not kidding, he was the son of Scar the same as Nuka.  
SIMBA : Okay, tell us about this Kisasian and how do you know him.  
NALA : This happened while Scar ruled the Pridelands. When Nuka  
was born Kisasian followed only a few seconds after. Kisasian  
had a good heart and was the only one of Scar's followers who  
saw how evil Scar was, so when he was old enough he decided to   
run away to the far east to start his own pride.....Okay, now  
you all know about Kisasian.  
VITANI : Now I remember him. I remember that he was my favourite of the two   
and he was very wise. But I never knew he ran away to the east.   
Scar told me that he was killed by some stampeding elephants.  
NALA : But there is more. If Kisasian survived the long journey to the east,  
he will have grown into a powerful ruler and have a pride of his own.  
SIMBA : So what you are saying, if Zira survived and if Kisasian is still   
alive....  
KOVU : (interrupting)....She will try to get to Kisasian and fill his heart   
with evil, as she did with me.  
NALA : Exactly. (To Simba) Simba, there is also something else you should  
know.  
SIMBA : What?  
NALA : When the hyenas fled the elephant graveyard, I heard a rumour that  
they fled to the east hoping to begin a new life there.  
SIMBA : Okay, I heard enough. What are the chances of that ever happening?  
(There was a short silence) I say there is not a good chance of   
this ever happening.  
NALA : (To Simba) Your right, but if this ever happened I want everybody  
to be prepared. (To Vitani) Vitani, could you finish Kiara's training  
to hunt. We all know she not well trained yet.  
  
(Kiara hides her face behind her paw in embarrassment)  
  
SIMBA : (To Kiara) Don't be embarrassed about it Kiara. (Looking at Nala)   
When your mother was young, she also wasn't a very good hunter. Or   
so I heard from my mother.  
NALA : (Smiling with guilt) SIMBA!!  
SIMBA : (apologising) Sorry.  
NALA : Anyway, can you also help her with her fighting skills? (Vitani nods   
and Nala continues) Do you want to know where she got her fighting skills  
from?  
SIMBA : Nala don't you dare!  
NALA : Okay, okay just kidding.(To Simba) And can you please talk to Kovu  
about how to become a good and wise king.  
SIMBA : Of course, I was planning to do it today.  
KOVU : Come on, what more to I need to know.  
KIARA : Believe me Kovu, you don't know anything until you talked with my  
dad.  
KOVU : Okay, okay.  
  
(Simba and Kovu got up and went to the very top of Pride Rock. Kiara and  
Vitani went off into the fields of the Pridelands to continue Kiara's   
training. Nala went back to the den where Timon and Pumbaa was waiting)  
  
TIMON : Where is Simba?  
NALA : He went for a walk with Kovu.  
TIMON : Well then Pumbaa and I better catch him to say goodbye.  
NALA : (Confused) Goodbye?   
PUMBAA : Yes we decided that we want to go back to our old home.  
TIMON : (admitting) It is not that we hate the Pridelands, we love it, but  
we really missing our home and wish to go back.  
NALA : Okay, but before you go I want to thank you for all you help.  
  
(They embraced and Timon and Pumbaa went in search of Simba to say  
farewell).  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE V : KISASIAN'S REVENGE]  
  
[FADE IN TO A BEAUTIFUL LAND FAR AWAY FROM THE PRIDELANDS.  
ZOOM INTO THE DEN OF THE STRANGE PRIDE. A NUMBER OF   
LIONESSES ARE LYING AROUND SLEEPING.]  
  
(A lion walks into the den and sits next to a lioness.)  
  
LION : [To lioness] (Voice of great excitement) Lobomi, are you awake?  
LOBOMI : (Still half asleep) Kisasian, is that you?  
KISASIAN : Yes.  
LOBOMI : Where have you been this past week?  
KISASIAN : Getting some information about the hyenas that murdered my father.  
LOBOMI : Wait a minute, you told me that you didn't even liked your father.  
KISISIAN : Just because I didn't like father, doesn't mean that I don't care that  
some hyenas killed him in betrayal.  
LOBOMI : Okay, fine. What did you find out about them?  
KISISIAN : I found out that they are living not so far from here. Finally  
I can have the revenge I dreamed of for so many years.  
LOBOMI : Should I assembly the rest of the lionesses for the attack.  
KISISIAN : Yes, hurry! My plan for revenge will be completed before the end   
of the day.  
  
(Kisasian laughs like a maniac as he walks out of the den. Lobomi wakes the   
other lionesses and start telling them about the plans to attack the hyenas.  
Many of them protested and said that the hyena number is twice the size of   
their pride, but Lobomi guaranteed them the victory even they were out   
numbered. After a while all the lionesses were gathered and was ready and   
full of confidence for the battle that lies ahead. The pride journeyed  
through a large canyon and past the great river of Kube. Kisasian went on   
ahead and he slowed down as he saw a hyena on a hill. When the hyena walked  
away he climbed the hill slowly as he reached the top, with lionesses behind  
him, he looked over the top and saw a whole assembly of the hyenas sitting   
around doing nothing. Kisasian hears the some voices and listens.)  
  
[CAMERA ZOOMS INTO MEETING. THREE HYENAS SIT ON TOP OF A  
LEVITATED ROCK]  
  
HYENA 1: (female voice) Listen to me my fellow hyenas, we have led you from  
the dreaded elephant graveyard to this beautiful land in the east,   
which I am now proud to call our home.  
HYENA 2: (male voice) Now here is what we think. Since we led you to here,  
our wish is that Shenzi, myself and Ed take over the group and reign  
as your leaders.  
SHENZI : Banzai is right, I think we deserve this prize for leading you to   
these lands where the river Kube flows. That means that there will   
be plenty to drink as well as a lot of food.  
RANDOM HYENAS : Hear, Hear. We will support you all the way!  
BANZAI : Great! Three cheers for us your new leaders, as well as to brand   
new home with no lions to bother us ever again.  
  
[CAMERA COMES BACK TO KISASIAN]  
  
(Kisasian's heart filled with anger as he heard this news. He couldn't take   
it anymore and decided that the time to attack is now.)  
  
KISASIAN : ATTACK!!!!  
  
(They hyenas only heard the word "attack" then a row of lions suddenly   
attacked them from over the hill. The hyenas scattered. The lions attacked  
the hyenas left and right. After an hour most of the hyenas were killed.   
Kisasian and two backup lionesses went after the last ten of the hyenas.   
They finally cornered them somewhere in the gorge, but the lions could not   
reach them because the hyenas were on high ledges. After a few minutes.   
Shenzi spoke to Kisasian.)  
  
SHENZI : (Out of breath) Who are you and why are you doing this to us?  
KISASIAN : (Firm tone) I am Kisasian, son of Scar and you hyenas murdered   
him!  
BANZAI : (recognising the lion) Kisasian?  
KISASIAN : That's right.  
BANZAI : Don't you remember us?  
KISASIAN : No, should I?  
BANZAI : It's us, Banzai, (pointing to Shenzi) Shenzi and (pointing to Ed)   
Ed.  
KISASIAN : I can't believe it, your still alive?  
SHENZI : In the flesh, or so to speak after that attack.  
KISASIAN : I have to avenge Scar's death, that means I have to (Shouting)   
destroy you all!  
BANZAI : You don't have to.  
KISASIAN : And WHY not?  
SHENZI : We can be your eternal slaves, although there is only ten left of   
us.  
KISASIAN : Okay, why not. You were my friends while I was young, and I guess  
I can spare your lives for that.  
  
(They hyenas let out a great sigh of relief)  
  
KISASIAN : (serious tone) But if you dare to betray me, like you betrayed my   
father, I can guarantee you all a very slow and painful death!!!!!  
  
(They hyenas follow the lions back to their home)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VI : KIARA'S TRAINING]  
  
[FADE IN, VITANI AND KIARA ARE SITTING IN THE PRIDELANDS  
CAMERA ZOOMS INTO BOTH LIONESSES]  
  
(Vitani is busy teaching Kiara all about hunting and fighting)  
  
VITANI : Now Kiara listen to me, Kovu told me that he taught you a bit about  
sneaking up on the prey. Tell me what he told you.  
KIARA : Well he told me that I must feel the earth under my paws so that  
the ground doesn't shift when I move, he also added that I still   
breath to much. What does he mean by that?  
VITANI : Well he means, that when you get closer to the prey you get to   
excited and then you start breathing much louder. Once you learned   
to control your breathing you will be able to sneak on prey much   
quicker and much much more silently. Now try it and see. I will go  
over that hill and wait for you to pounce me. Then we will see how  
good you really are.  
  
(Vitani went over the hill and waited for Kiara to come. Kiara slowly and   
silently crawl around hill using all the technics which she have learned.   
She got as close to Vitani as possible. She jumped with a 'hup' in the   
process, but Vitani moved out of the way.)  
  
VITANI : (Rather impressed) That was very close. Your breathing is much   
better now, but still needs some work. You are very silent but,   
when you are ready to pounce don't make that 'hup' noise then the   
prey will know that your are there. Now try again.  
  
(Vitani went back to the spot where they started the lesson. Kiara started   
to stalk Vitani again, but this time she went over the hill. Once again she  
was close enough for a proper pounce. She pounce Vitani with perfection.)  
  
VITANI : (Very proudly) That was excellent! I didn't hear you at all. Kovu   
and your mother will be pleased once they hear about this.  
KIARA : Was I really that good?  
VITANI : Of course, okay on with the lesson! Next, once you pounced your   
prey you must know how to bring it to the ground. This doesn't need  
any practice, but you must know how to do it. Once you jumped onto   
the prey there are two fatal parts to go for. One is the throat and  
the other is the snout all you have to do is squeeze real hard with   
your jaws and the prey quickly start to suffocate.  
KIARA : Go for throat or snout, Got it!  
VITANI : Good! Now to teach you to fight. Try to pin me.  
  
(Kiara leapt on to Vitani and tried her best to pin her but she failed   
miserably as Vitani quickly and swiftly pin her instead.)  
  
VITANI : (Getting off Kiara) No offence, but that was pathetic.  
KIARA : Non taken, I know I'm not to good, tell me what I did wrong.  
VITANI : Well first, you are trying to hard to get the opponent down.   
Therefore you are tyring yourself out much quicker. Remember it is   
not about strength but it is about thinking.  
KIARA : What do you mean ?  
VITANI : If you can outwit your opponent, the chances of winning the fight is   
much better than it is when you are trying to use brute strength.  
KIARA : So what your saying is, if you not going to think of a strategy to   
attack your opponent....  
VITANI : (interrupting)....You are as good as dead.  
KIARA : I see.  
VITANI : Good! Now here's a trick you must know to get advantage in a fight.  
When your opponent jumps on you and tries to pin you directly, then  
you use your hind legs to push and throw them over your head. But   
when you do this insert your claws into your opponent and you will   
automatically land on top of them. Now lets practice a bit.  
  
(After about an hour of practice both Vitani and Kiara was bushed)  
  
VITANI : That was great practice, don't you think?  
KIARA : Yes, that was a lot of fun?  
VITANI : (lowering her head in shame) Kiara, I feel a bit embarrassed to ask  
this of you. Can you show me how to have fun? Kovu told me about it  
and feel so bad that I never knew what fun was, because my mother   
always.....  
KIARA : Don't worry about it. Come with me and I will show you to how to   
have fun.  
VITANI : Thanks.  
  
(Kiara and Vitani ran into the fields. Kiara showed Vitani everything about how to have  
fun.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VII: KOVU'S LESSON / TIMON & PUMBAA LEAVES]  
  
[FADE IN, SIMBA AND KOVU SITS ON TOP OF PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Simba & Kovu watches as the afternoon sun reached the top of the sky)  
  
SIMBA : Kovu, I will tell you everything that my father told me when I  
was a cub. Just look out over the Pridelands, isn't is beautiful ?  
KOVU : Yes it is. Much better than the Outlands.  
SIMBA : I agree totally. Everything the light touches in the Pridelands is   
our Kingdom. Now walk with me through the Pridelands and I share with  
you the importance of being a king.  
KOVU : Simba, before we go can I ask you a question ?  
SIMBA : Fire away.  
KOVU : Why did you banish my mother's pride out of the Pridelands ?  
SIMBA : They just didn't belong here, because when your mother learned that  
Scar was killed, it almost destroyed her and she blamed me for his   
death.  
KOVU : (confused) You mean you didn't kill him ?  
SIMBA : Of course not, I first try reason with him, but then he suddenly   
attacked me. I threw him off of Pride Rock's edge, but he survived.  
Then the hyenas came and attacked him, because he betrayed them.  
KOVU : I never knew just how he died, my mother kept telling me about how you  
brutally slaughtered him.  
SIMBA : No, I can never do something like that. I tried to save him by   
telling him to run away, because I knew if I didn't kill him the rest  
of my pride would have definitely killed him. And so when he died,   
Zira tried to take over the Pridelands and in the attempt she killed   
my mother. Therefore I banished her and her followers from the   
Pridelands and promised a penalty of death if she dared to return.   
Let's go.  
  
(Kovu and Simba made their way down Pride Rock. At the bottom Timon and   
Pumbaa stop them.)  
  
SIMBA : Hey Timon, Pumbaa. How can I help you?  
TIMON : Listen Simba, we came to say goodbye.  
SIMBA : (confused) Goodbye ? Where are you going?  
PUMBAA : Where going back home.  
SIMBA : But I thought that Pride Rock is your home now.  
TIMON : It was a great home and we will hate leaving it behind, but....  
  
(Timon burst into tears)  
  
PUMBAA : (continuing) ....we miss our old home. But if you ever need us  
just call us and we will come.  
  
(Pumbaa starts to cry with Timon. When they finally finished Simba spoke   
to them.)  
  
SIMBA : Well if it's going to be like that, I bid you a farewell and have a   
good journey.  
  
(Simba, Timon and Pumbaa hugged and Simba shed a single tear down his right  
cheek.)  
  
SIMBA : (To Timon & Pumbaa) Just before you go....(calling) ZAZU!!  
  
(Zazu comes flying from a tree)  
  
ZAZU : Yes, sire.  
SIMBA : Follow Timon and Pumbaa home, just for in case we need them here   
again.  
ZAZU : Right away, Sire.  
  
(They all said their final farewells and then Timon and Pumbaa left with Zazu.   
Simba and Kovu continued their walk)  
  
SIMBA : When get friends like that you must treasure them forever, because   
everything that you see and every friend you make all exist in a   
delicate balance and as king you should understand that balance.   
This balance I'm talking about is called the great "Circle Of Life".  
KOVU : So once I understand the quality of life I will be a better king.  
SIMBA : Exactly. Your learning fast.  
  
  
(Night falls over the Pridelands)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VIII : UNDER THE STARS]  
  
[FADE IN. DARKNESS OVER THE PRIDELANDS KOVU AND SIMBA  
SITTING AT THE WATERHOLE DRINKING CALMLY]  
  
(After Kovu and Simba finished their drink the went to sit in the grass and   
look at the stars.)  
  
KOVU : Kiara told that you said that all the kings of the past is up in the   
stars, is this true?  
SIMBA : Of course it is. When ever you feel lonely and don't know what to do  
all you have to do is call and seek counsel.  
KOVU : What if nobody hears me?  
SIMBA : Believe me, I will always be there to help you. Just call me and I   
will come.  
KOVU : I ask Kiara this question, but she was no able to answer me. Perhaps   
you can answer this question.  
SIMBA : Ask away.  
KOVU : Do you think Scar is up there?  
SIMBA : Well he was a king, I suppose his up there. Still, he will be evil,   
just because his up there doesn't mean that it changed his life. He   
was evil through and through, and I think nothing can ever change   
him.  
  
(Simba is now thinking very deep)  
  
KOVU : (noticing) What are you thinking about Simba?  
SIMBA : Well I was thinking since you don't know who your father is, and  
I know I will never have a son....I wish to adopt you as my own son,  
and Vitani as my daughter. What do think about that?  
KOVU : I think it will be the best thing that ever happened to me and her,   
and I accept with honour....DAD.  
  
(While Simba wasn't looking, Kovu started to cry to himself)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, KIARA AND VITANI ARE LYING ON THEIR BACKS ALSO LOOKING  
AT THE STARS]  
  
VITANI : Kiara, I wish to thank you for showing me a good time today.  
KIARA : No problem. Vitani I want to ask you a personal question.  
VITANI : Okay, what's the question ?  
KIARA : Do you want to become a mother ?  
VITANI : I don't think so?  
KIARA : Why not? My mother tells me it is the greatest joy in life when you   
give life to a cub.  
VITANI : I can imagine, but the reason why I don't want to become a mother   
is because (she starts to stutter) because....  
KIARA : Relax and tell me the problem.  
VITANI : I'm afraid I will turn out to be just like my mother.  
KIARA : Don't be silly, your nothing like your mother.  
VITANI : (upset) You know nothing about me.  
KIARA : I didn't mean it that way...  
VITANI : I don't want to talk about it.  
  
(Vitani gets up and runs off crying)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE IX : THE VISION]  
  
[FADE IN, SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT. ZIRA IS SITTING ALONE ON A   
SAND DUNE]  
  
(Zira looks up to the stars)  
  
ZIRA : Scar, my precious Scar. If you can hear me, please help me find the   
way to our son's land.  
  
(Suddenly the wind started to blow and clouds start to form. The vision of   
Scar with Nuka appears in the clouds.)  
  
SCAR : Zira, my love. I heard your call, how can I help you?  
ZIRA : Scar, I must find Kisasian so that my revenge can be final.  
SCAR : Follow the moon as it sets, and you will find him.  
ZIRA : How is my poor Nuka ?  
NUKA : (Sad) I'm fine mother, I'm sorry I failed you mother.  
ZIRA : You never failed me my son.  
NUKA : Thank you mother. Now I can rest in peace.  
  
(The visions disappeared and Zira once again sat alone and did something she  
never did before. She started to shed some tears and it ended up in a cry   
of despair. When the moon finally started to go down, she followed its   
direction.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE X : THE REUNION OF BLOOD]  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Kisasian woke up with very empty stomach)  
  
KISASIAN : Lobomi, wake up.  
LOBOMI : Yes, dear.  
KISASIAN : Send, out your hunting party. I'm sure everybody is a bit hungry   
after yesterday. And also bring something for our guests.  
LOBOMI : Right away dear.  
  
(As the lionesses went to hunt, Kisasian went to talk to the hyenas)  
  
KISASIAN : Listen up! I invited you to come and live with us. Your place will  
be in the cave just on the other side of our den. The lionesses   
will bring you your breakfast soon.  
  
(Kisasian went back into the den so that he rest a bit more just before the   
lionesses return. But as he enters the den he sees a strange lioness and   
starts to roar at her. But she didn't move.)  
  
KISASIAN : (Angry) You are very brave to enter another pride's den, but who   
are and what are you doing on my lands?  
LIONESS : Don't even remember your own mother Kisasian ?  
KISASIAN : Mother? (He stares at her a while and then with great shouts of   
joy) Mother! I can't believe your here. What are you doing here?   
How is in the wonderful Pridelands ? Do you know I have captured   
those stupid hyenas ?  
ZIRA : Patience my dear. I will tell you the story.  
  
(Zira told Kisasian about how Simba exiled her and her pride to the Outlands  
and how two lions in her pride totally betrayed her and how she almost   
drowned.)  
  
KISASIAN : (Shocked) This can't be, I won't let anybody betray my mother and  
get away with it. First I will kill Simba the King then your   
betrayers myself.  
ZIRA : Wait! You don't have to kill Simba. He has come of age and will   
certainly die of old age by the end of the rains. I have a better   
idea. Send your hyenas forward to kill Vitani.  
KISASIAN : One of your betrayers, it is done. And what about this Kovu   
character.  
ZIRA : He is probably the heir to Simba's throne, I want you to kill him.  
KISASIAN : With pleasure.  
  
(After breakfast Kisasian introduced his mother to everybody. Then he sent  
out the hyenas, about an hour later he and the rest of his pride journeyed   
to the elephant graveyard.)  
  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XI : THE SAVANNAH]  
  
[FADE IN, SAVANNAH. TIMON AND PUMBAA'S OLD HOME]  
  
(Timon and Pumbaa are busy digging for grubs)  
  
PUMBAA : Timon, is it possible to get home sick at home.  
TIMON : I don't know. Why do you ask?  
  
(He looks at Pumbaa's face and it was all green)  
  
TIMON : Buddy, you look horrible. Are you sick or something?  
  
(Pumbaa points at something. Timon turns his head and sees the hyenas coming   
through savannah. Timon also went green in the face)   
  
TIMON : I definitely think you can get home sick at home. Let's grab what we  
can and go back to the Pridelands. Our home is being invaded.  
PUMBAA : I didn't know the Pridelands were being invaded.  
TIMON : You dummy, the savannah is being invaded.  
PUMBAA : Oh!  
TIMON : RUN FOR IT!!  
  
(Timon & Pumbaa ran off screaming)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE X : VITANI'S DEATH]  
  
[FADE IN, MORNING AT PRIDE ROCK. VITANI SITTING ON THE EDGE OF  
PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Vitani sat and thought about the previous night's events. Without knowing   
Kiara came out of the den and sat behind her.)  
  
KIARA : Vitani, I'm sorry if I offended you last night and would like to ask   
your forgiveness.  
VITANI : I forgive you, although it still hurts I will forgive you. I must   
ask your forgiveness for me being so rude to you.  
KIARA : No, it was all my fault. Please don't apologise.  
VITANI : If you insist.  
  
(They sat a moment looking at the sunrise)  
  
KIARA : (Changing the subject) Did you hear what happened last night?  
VITANI : No, what did happen?  
KIARA : Daddy adopted you and Kovu as his own children.  
VITANI : (Very excited) Your kidding right?  
KIARA : No, Kovu told me everything.  
VITANI : My life is going to be worth living for again. Thank you so much   
for telling me this news.  
  
(Vitani runs of into to the Pridelands to go and play. As soon has she   
disappeared, Timon and Pumbaa came running back to Pride Rock. Simba got   
up and went outside, then he saw Timon and Pumbaa out of breath and   
extremely green in the face.)  
  
SIMBA : (Excited) Timon, Pumbaa, what are you doing back here?  
TIMON : We got a little home sick, or it was something we ate.  
PUMBAA : BURP!!!!!  
TIMON : definitely something we ate.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, THE PRIDELANDS. VITANI IS BUSY PLAYING WITH A FROG]  
  
(While busy playing Vitani didn't notice the hyenas lying in the grass just a  
few metres away from her.)  
  
BANZAI : (Whispering) Is that her?  
SHENZI : (Whispering) I don't know, why don't you ask her?  
BANZAI : Okay. (Shouting) Hey Vitani!  
  
(Shenzi drags Banzai back into the grass and hits him over the head. Vitani  
looks around wondering where the voice came. She started to shake a bit of  
fright.)  
  
SHENZI : (Whispering) You idiot!  
BANZAI : (Whispering) You didn't have to hit me so hard....Anyway I think   
that is her.  
SHENZI : (Whispering) Good! Let's get her.  
  
(Suddenly out of nowhere all the hyenas attacked Vitani brutally. She tried  
to fight them off but got a fatal neck wound.)  
  
BANZAI : Wait! Hold on she is injured enough, remember what the lady told us.  
Let her suffer.  
  
(The Hyenas left Vitani for dead and returned to the graveyard.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK. SIMBA, NALA, KOVU AND KIARA SITTING WITH  
TIMON AND PUMBAA]  
  
SIMBA : So why did you really return?  
TIMON : I can't tell you yet.  
SIMBA : Why not?  
TIMON : Because everybody is not here. Where is Vitani?  
SIMBA : I don't know. (Calling) ZAZU!  
  
(Zazu flies from one of nearby trees)  
  
ZAZU : Yes, Simba.  
SIMBA : Quickly, go find Vitani.  
ZAZU : Yes, sire.  
  
(Zazu takes off. After a while Zazu returns out of breath)  
  
ZAZU : Everybody come quickly, Vitani has been attacked.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, EVERYBODY IS SURROUNDING VITANI]  
  
KIARA : Vitani, what happened ?  
VITANI : (Very weak) I was attacked by some hyenas.  
SIMBA : (Shocked) Oh no, this can't be happening.  
VITANI : (Sounding even more weak) Kiara, I really wished that I could have  
been a mother.  
TIMON : Ghees! Talk about your dying wishes.  
  
(Everybody looked at Timon)  
  
TIMON : Sorry, bad habit.  
  
(Vitani dies right in front of everybody's eyes. Kovu and Kiara started   
crying, while everybody else tries to hold in the tears. A traditional   
memorial was held for Vitani. After the memorial everybody returned to   
Pride Rock.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK. EVERYBODY IS GATHERED IN THE DEN]  
  
SIMBA : I hoped that something like this won't happen. From now on we must   
start to put guards on duty for the night. (To Timon and Pumbaa)   
Timon, you and Pumbaa go to the elephant graveyard and see if the   
hyenas did return.  
TIMON : Right away, mon capitan.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XII : THE PLOT]  
  
[FADE IN, THE ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD.]  
  
(Timon and Pumbaa is sneaking around the elephant graveyard. Then they saw   
the hyenas sitting around. Suddenly some lions joins them. Pumbaa sees   
Zira and gets a fright.)  
  
PUMBAA : Oh no, this is not good, not good at all.  
TIMON : Well what will sound good to you?  
PUMBAA : Breakfast.  
TIMON : (To himself) I don't know why I bother. (To Pumbaa) Let's see what   
they are up to.  
  
(Timon and Pumbaa crept a bit closer, straining to listen to every word.)  
  
ZIRA : Is it done?  
BANZAI : Yes, we did as you told us. Left her for dead.  
ZIRA : Good, part one of my plan is completed. Time for part two. Kisasian   
go!  
KISASIAN : Yes mother.  
  
(Timon and Pumbaa ran back to the Pridelands)  
  
ZIRA : Listen up! The rest of you follow me. Once Kuvo is dead we will   
attack the rest of Simba's pride and retake the Pridelands.  
  
(Zira and the rest of the pride followed after Kisasian left.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XIII: FIGHT FOR PRIDE ROCK]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Timon and Pumbaa ran in out of breath)  
  
TIMON : Simba!, Simba!  
SIMBA : What? What did you see?  
TIMON : We saw Zira, she is still alive.  
KIARA : I knew it!  
PUMBAA : She had a totally new pride with her and she said that part two of   
her plan is now in motion. She send somebody here, named Kisissy.  
TIMON : No, no, I know this guy looked like a sissy but his name is not   
Kisissy, it is...  
NALA : (interrupting) Kisasian!  
TIMON : That is it!  
NALA : (to Kiara) Where's Kovu ?  
KIARA : I think he's at the waterhole.  
SIMBA : I'll go get him.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, WATERHOLE]  
  
(Kovu is busy drinking from the waterhole. Not noticing Kisasian behind a   
rock. Kisasian couldn't see who was drinking at the waterhole, but   
conceders him a threat. Just as Kisasian was about to jump Kovu, Simba   
jumped in front of him.)  
  
SIMBA : (Yelling) It's Kisasian, go and warn the Pride that there's going to  
be an attack.  
KOVU : Right Away! What about you Simba ?  
SIMBA : Don't worry, GO!  
  
(Kovu ran off)  
  
KISASIAN : Simba, I respect your courage for trying to save one of your   
lions, but I will not attack you. It wouldn't be fair, your old   
and I'm young, so move it.  
SIMBA : Not a chance, if you want through you must go through me.  
KISASIAN : So be it.  
  
(Kisasian attacked Simba. Kisasian knocked Simba off his feet and Simba   
knocked his head against a rock. Simba was knocked out cold.)  
  
KISASIAN : I'm sorry Simba, but you forced me to do it.  
  
(Kisasian ran to Pride Rock, he came to entrance of the cave and Kovu came   
out. Kovu roared at him.)  
  
KOVU : Who are you? And why are you intruding on Simba's lands?  
KISASIAN : I am Kisasian son of Zira, and I must kill the one named Kovu.  
KOVU : Why?  
KISASIAN : He betrayed my mother.  
KOVU : Where is Simba ?  
KISASIAN : Don't worry about him. (Making sure) By the way who are you to ask  
so many questions?  
KOVU : I am Kovu adopted son of Simba, son of Zira.  
KISASIAN : That's impossible, mother told me that you and that other traitor   
Vitani betrayed her in battle. And there can't be any traitors in  
my family.  
KOVU : It's true, you are my brother.  
KISASIAN : If it is, then I can't kill you, I refuse to kill a family member.   
It's against my laws.  
KOVU : Then why did you kill Vitani ?  
KISASIAN : I didn't, my hyenas did and she wasn't not family, (getting   
concerned) was she?.  
KOVU : Yes, she was. She was your sister.  
KISASIAN : No it can't be true. You're lying.  
  
(Zira appeared with the rest of the pride)  
  
KOVU : Don't believe me ? (Pointing at Zira) Then ask your mother.  
KISASIAN : (To Zira) Mother is this true?  
  
(Zira only grinned)  
  
KISASIAN : (shouting) MOTHER WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO! (Heartbroken) I  
won't be responsible for the death of a family member !  
ZIRA : Oh, but you are my dear Kisasian.  
KISASIAN : I can't believe you used me like this.  
ZIRA : Believe it.  
KISASIAN : And now you've corrupted my pride too.  
ZIRA : But of course.  
KISASIAN : (yelling) I can't take this anymore !  
  
(Kisasian started to go mad. He ran with tears in his eyes and jumped off   
Pride Rock committing suicide.)  
  
ZIRA : (yelling) ATTACK!  
  
(The two lion prides collided and the battle was on. After many hours Simba's  
pride won the battle, but there was still two lionesses right on top of   
Pride Rock. It was Kiara and Zira.)  
  
ZIRA : Now lets see how good you are Kiara.  
KIARA : You will pay for Vitani's death  
ZIRA : Oh, I'm so afraid.  
  
(The two lionesses fought brutally, both getting serious wounds.)  
  
ZIRA : I see Vitani has been training you, to bad you will die now.  
KIARA : (very tired) Come and get me.  
  
(Zira jumped on Kiara, but Kiara threw Zira off of Pride Rock to her doom   
using the technic Vitani taught her. The battle was over.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XIV : SIMBA STEPS DOWN / SIMBA & NALA'S DEATH]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(A month after the battle Kiara finally made her first kill and in the eyes   
of the pride she was now an adult. With this achievement Simba called all   
the animals in his kingdom to Pride Rock.)  
  
SIMBA : (A weak old voice speaking to the crowd) I have reached my age and  
I'm going to step down as your king. My heir to the throne.   
(He points at Kovu) Kovu will take over the Pridelands with his new  
queen, my daughter Kiara.  
  
(A Big cheer came from the crowd. A week after the announcement Simba and   
Nala died silently in their sleep. And they were given the best memorial   
ever to be given for lions.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[FINAL SCENE : THE PRESENTATION]  
  
A year has passed since the death of Simba and Nala. Kiara carried on with   
the Circle of life and produced a new cub. The traditional presentation was  
given for their new cub by Rafiki. And high above in the sky Kovu saw the   
visions of Mufasa, Simba , Nala and Vitani watching down on the presentation  
and with their blessing Kovu and Kiara with their new born son ruled the   
Pridelands for many more years.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDELANDS]  
  
(Timon and Pumbaa sits at the waterhole)  
  
PUMBAA : I think this is the end.  
TIMON : Yeah right, what a stupid idea....I wait a minute, I've got an  
idea, perhaps it's the end.  
PUMBAA : What ?  
  
[FADE OUT]  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  
  
This Script Was Written By EBEN PRENTZLER on the 25 February 1999.  
  
Updated on the 3 April 1999.  
Updated on the 8 May 1999.  
Updated on the 27 July 1999.  
Updated on the 30 July 1999.  
  
Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you thought of  
my story, please E-Mail me . I'd love to hear from you.   
Address : ep4lk@excite.com  
OR  
If you don't have access to e-mail, just leave a voice-mail for me:  
Toll free: 1-888-Excite2, ext. 291-324-1183 [Only for people living in U.S.A.]  
  
  
  



End file.
